


Senior Trip of a Life Time (Rewrite)

by Bloodytears87, thornchild2



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adventure, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Slow Build, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:57:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8037694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodytears87/pseuds/Bloodytears87, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thornchild2/pseuds/thornchild2
Summary: Naruto and his friends are seniors at Konoha high school and are going on a month long trip to see many wonderful cities in Ireland during their summer holiday. What could happen during a month in a foreign country? Romance will blossom for the students and havoc with reign for the poor chaperones of course!





	Senior Trip of a Life Time (Rewrite)

Prologue: Of Perverts and Pocky

Just outside Konoha High School stood eighteen young adults thought the term was being applied rather loosely considering how the majority of them acted on a daily basis. Surrounding them were about forty buckets filled to the brim with soapy water and a horde of filthy cars. They’d been working the majority of the day, taking breaks only when it started to slow down. Business was booming though Naruto hasn’t realized that Konoha had so many perverts. Some of the people who had come to the car wash didn’t have dirty cars. On person had brought their bike for crying out loud! However it didn’t matter. They were making lots of money. They were going to need a lot after all for the eighteen of them and their four chaperones to spend a month in Ireland. The whole group was excited for the trip.

When Naruto looked over to his three best friends; Kiba, Rinei and Sora were splashing each other with water while trying to was a little blue Jetta. Kiba just had on a pair of bored short that had probably seen better days while the two girls were sporting bikinis, shamelessly making sure to get every bit of yen they could for the trip. The sight of them messing around brought a smile to his face. He was stuck washing a tacky purple car with his rival; Sasuke Uchiha who defiantly did not look amazing in those navy swim trunks while topless. The blond groaned inwardly, not only did he have to work with someone who hated him but the car belonged to be biggest pervert in Konoha. Orochimaru-sensei, who taught music in the high school. Not only was he a pervert who like looking at younger boys he has specifically requested Naruto and Sasuke be the ones to wash his car. Of course they couldn’t refuse, they needed every bit of money. So Naruto tried to hurry as much as possible while feeling uncomfortable under the snake like teachers ogling eyes.

“Hurry up teme!” Naruto whined at the raven haired teen next to him.

“Chill out dobe, what’s your problem?” Sasuke retorted in annoyance.

“I don’t like the way Orochimaru-sensei is looking at me!” he retorted back, not bothering to keep his voice down. The teacher knew how much Naruto disliked him and that likely fueled the man’s urge to make his student all the more uncomfortable. Orochimaru really thrived on the fear of others.

Sasuke looked over to their snake of a teacher with a raised brow and noticed he was looking at their half naked bodied with a little more interest that was right for a school teacher or man his age. Orochimaru started towards them and slight panic flashed thought onyx and azure eyes. Before anything could happen however a taller raven haired man stepped in front of the boys, blocking them from the perverts view. He looked like a older, taller copy of Sasuke with a few minor differences. 

“Itachi, what a pleasant surpise,” the snake said. Itachi just glared at the older man in warning. “I was just going to congratulate them on a job well done,” he added, trying to sound innocent.

“Hn,” Itachi said, not dropping his glare. Orochimaru handed the other man the money before leaving as quickly as he could, knowing better than to mess with the elder Uchiha brother.

“Be more careful, Ototou,” Itachi said lessening his glare as he turned his attention to his younger brother, Sasuke.

“Thanks, Aniki,” Sasuke replied softly. Itachi nodded and headed on his way to put the money in the lock box with the rest 

“That was close,” Naruto said letting out a breath he’d been holding. Sasuke gave a short nod but said nothing else. “I think it’s time for a break!” Naruto shouted before running off to find his friends. It didn’t take long; they were sitting on a bench plotting something.

“Hey Naruto, you’re just in time!” Sora yelled with an evil smile on her face.

“Yeah, we just worked out the newest pan to get that senbon from Genma-sensei,” Kiba informed.

“Is it going to work this time?” Naruto asked. 

“Definitely!” Rinei cheered with confidence. “Okay, here’s the plan. Naruto you get the hose and when I give the signal you turn it on Gennie-tou-san. Then while you’re doing that Kiba and Sora-chan are going to glomp him. When he’s down I’ll snatch the senbon and we all run for it.” Naruto listened to the plan and nodded with a mischievous smirk on his face. 

“Okay, time to put plan senbon into action!” Sora cheered. The three stood up from the bench as Naruto went to grab the hose and got into position.

Naruto stood with the hose, rising a car close to Genma and the other adults who would be chaperoning their trip. Through the corner of his vision he saw Rinei signal for him to put the plan into motion. Smirking Naruto turned the hose on Genma who was startled to say the least. In a split second Kiba and Sora were glomping him to the ground and giggling. Soon after Rinei ran past, grabbing the senbon that had dropped from his mouth as she did. The others waited for her to get a head start before getting up, dropping the hose and running after her as well.

They didn’t make it too far before they were tackled to the ground. Naruto had been tackled surpisingly by Itachi. Sora by her brother Izumo, Kiba by Kakashi-sensei and Rinnei by her own brother’s boyfriend Raido. There was a lot of groaning and pouting as Genma approached, very soaked and not happy at all. He snatched the senbon from his sister and popped it back into his mouth.

“Nice try sis,” he said before laughing. 

“Get off me Imo-san!” Sora whined at her older brother. “You weigh a ton!”

Everyone got a good laugh out that before moving to get up off the ground, dusting themselves off as they did. Genma handed his sister, Rinei a boy of pocky and told her to make due till she was older. She pouted but gave in before they all returned back to work. There would be plenty more opportunities to get it away from him after they were in Ireland after all.


End file.
